Thanks
by evershort
Summary: Just my take on "Found". Set right after Dom dies, Kensi/Callen, though it's more of a friendship.


**A/N: **_**My **_**take on "Found". Yeah, late…but then again, this idea didn't exactly strike me until probably two days ago, so. *shrugs* Yah, I get that this is probably uncharacteristic of them…but to be honest, I've never been good at writing characters out just as they seem. I'm always off in some way or another, so, you've been warned. (Though that doesn't mean you can't tell me, I don't mind when I'm criticized). **

**Disclaimer: Honestly, we all get it. I don't own it, I make no profit off of it, it isn't mine…I think if someone on fan fiction owned NCIS: LA, then there'd be a pairing by now. I know some would rather there were no pairings, but a lot more wish there was, so, that said - no, I still don't own it. **

________

You're gonna be fine, Don't hold it inside, If you hurt right now, Then let it all come out

_-Breathe, Ryan Star_

She stayed leaning against the wall for probably ten minutes. She was in shock - how could Dom have been here, in Los Angeles, this whole time? Right under their noses, and they never knew. How was that even fair? Dom hadn't been on the job long enough to make enemies, and he was so friendly it was hard for her, or the rest of the team, to believe he was on any revenge lists. Sure, every kid heard it growing up - _life isn't fair. Life sucks. _But no one said that it was always the people who deserved a fair life that got the short end of the stick. That the bad guys generally lived a longer time, making easy money without even having a real job.

She shook her head, and stood up savagely. Yes, Kensi Blye was mad. More than that, she was fuming with anger. To her, it seemed as if by the time she died, all those important to her would be gone.

And if that happened, she wouldn't be surprised. Upset, yes. Would she end up crazy? Possibly. Regardless of her commitment issues, no matter how many dirty looks she threw at her team, she still loved them, would still take a bullet for them in an instant. But she would not be surprised.

She stormed away from the building that she would never look at the same way again, that she would probably never _blink _at again, and made her way to the car. She flew down stairs, rammed through doors, and scratched her way around corners. There was no way she'd be able to look at Dom's body. She could handle the bodies of those she didn't know, or who she herself had shot at, but to look at the battered body of someone like Dom, her friend…

It had been hard enough to see Callen in the hospital, and that was when he was still breathing.

She had no idea what Sam or Callen were doing. Last she saw, Sam was by Dom, and G had been looking at her with that devastated look in his eyes, the look that said their friend wasn't coming home.

She finally got out of the building, and was halfway to the car when she heard the door open and close again with a soft _whoosh. _

"Kensi,"

She didn't need to turn around the recognize the sound of her team member's voice. She knew each of them, could tell who was who if all they said was a single syllable and she was blindfolded.

She whirled around, pointing at the offender with a dangerous glint in her eyes that the team had been on the wrong side of more than once. They stopped short, hands raised. They were maybe ten steps away from each other.

"If you think, that just because I'm a woman, that I need comforting because 'girls cry easier then guys'" She snarled. "Then you can just _back off _before I hand you your ass on a silver plate."

"You know well as I that I know better than that," Callen answered smartly yet carefully. He was upset too, but he knew, well as everyone else, that there was nothing to be done. Her finger lowered.

Kensi's arms went around herself, aware that G had taken one step closer.

"Look," Watching as her eyes lowered and her lip was bit, Callentook another step forward. "I'm not saying this because you're a woman, but because I know you're hurting. I know you, Kenz."

He realized he still had his hands up from when she had been more defensive, and they were lowered with another step.

"I know you, and I know Sam, and I know everyone else on the team. I know that Sam is going to go beat the hell outta a punching bag and cost Hetty money on a knew one. I know Eric is probably going to spend all night trying to beat his newest game. I can't say for sure what Nate will do because he gets in our heads, not the other way around. I know Hetty herself will probably go buy more tea, but she's as unpredictable as Nate. I _know _that you, on the other hand, will keep all your emotions bottled inside. I get that you don't exactly share what you're thinking if it's something that can be viewed as weak, but Kensi…I'm here for you. _We're _here for you."

He knew what he said was true. He knew she knew it too, and it was more evidence when he heard her take a shuddering breath.

Another step.

"Kensi…we're all here for you. Maybe you know it, maybe you just found out. But I'm not kidding you when I say that everyone knows you'd be there for them, and they'll do the same for you that you'd do for them."

Another step.

Another heaving breath.

"Kenz," His next step left the two with about three feet in between them. "Kensi, you know it's okay to cry."

G Callen was no hypocrite. He had his moments where he seemed like one, but he wasn't. When he told Kensi it was okay to cry, he meant it. Before he had even finished his speech, he was tearing up. And he knew she was too, but that she was trying to hold hers back. But at his last words, she just let loose. Kensi flew that last few steps straight into his arms, and they held on to each other with equal tightness, taking comfort in each other.

Tomorrow, they'd probably pretend like this didn't happen. This was a moment between G and Kensi, no one else. This would stay between the two of them, with shared glances and gentle smiles that said, _I didn't forget, and I'm glad you were there. _


End file.
